concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeff Beck
Line-Up: May 1966 (not really a band, as Jeff Beck was a member of Yardbirds at the time, but they did record some tracks) Jeff Beck - guitar Jimmy Page - guitar John Paul Jones - bass Nicky Hopkins - piano Keith Moon - drums Line-Up: January 19, 1967 Rod Stewart - background vocals Jeff Beck - guitar, vocals Dave Ambrose - bass Clem Cattini - drums Line-Up: Mid January 1967 (Rehearsals Only) Rod Stewart - vocals Jeff Beck - guitar Ron Wood - guitar Kim Gardner - bass (replaced by Jet Harris in late January) Viv Prince - drums January or February 1967 100 Club, London, ENG March 1967 Marquee Club, London, ENG Line-Up: Late February - March 5, 1967 Rod Stewart - vocals Jeff Beck - guitar Ron Wood - bass Ray Cook - drums March 3, 1967 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (2 shows, with Small Faces) March 5, 1967 Saville Theatre, London, ENG Line-Up: March 7, 1967 Rod Stewart - vocals Jeff Beck - guitar Ron Wood - bass (Rod Coombes, Ray Cook or Micky Waller) - drums March 7, 1967 BBC Playhouse Theatre, London, ENG (UK Radio "Saturday Club" performing "Let Me Love You", "Stone Crazy", "I Ain't Superstitious", "Hi Ho Silver Lining" & "I Know I'm Losing You". Broadcast on the 18th March) Line-Up: Mid March, 1967 - Late March, 1967 Rod Stewart - vocals Jeff Beck - guitar Ron Wood - bass Mick Waller - drums (left the group in late March and returned in mid-August) March 17, 1967 Technical College, Waltham Forest, ENG March 23, 1967 The Pavilion, Worthing, ENG Line-Up: April 11, 1967 - April 17, 1967 Rod Stewart - vocals Jeff Beck - guitar Ron Wood - guitar Dave Ambrose - bass Rod Coombes - drums April 11, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG April 13, 1967 Assembly Hall, Worthing, ENG April 15, 1967 St. George's Ballroom, Hinckley, ENG April 17, 1967 The Pavilion, Bath, ENG Line-Up: April 21, 1967 - August 13, 1967 Rod Stewart - vocals Jeff Beck - guitar Ron Wood - bass Aynsley Dunbar - drums April 21, 1967 Market Hall, St. Albans, ENG April 22, 1967 Westbrook Hall, Technical College, Bradford, ENG April 23, 1967 Beachcombers Club, Nottingham, ENG April 25, 1967 Winter Gardens, Malvern, ENG April 26 or 27, 1967 BBC Television Centre, London, ENG (UK TV "Top Of The Pops" performing "Hi Ho Silver Lining") April 28, 1967 Upper Cut Club, Forest Gate, London, ENG April 29, 1967 Royal Links Pavilion, Cromer, ENG May 6, 1967 Public Hall, Meacham, ENG May 7, 1967 Empire Pool, Wembley, ENG (NME Poll Winners Concert) May 7, 1967 Starlite Ballroom, Greenford, ENG May 9, 1967 Beachcombers Club, Nottingham, ENG May 10, 1967 BBC Television Centre, London, ENG (UK TV "Top Of The Pops" performing "Hi Ho Silver Lining") May 10, 1967 Britannia, Nottingham, ENG May 12, 1967 Town Hall, High Wycombe, ENG May 12, 1967 Roundhouse, London, ENG May 13, 1967 Drill Hall, Kingston-upon-Thames, ENG May 15, 1967 BBC Playhouse Theatre, London, ENG (UK Radio "Monday, Monday" performing "Let Me Love You", "Rock My Plimsoul" & "Hi Ho Silver Lining". Broadcast Live) May 15, 1967 Blue Opera Club, Feathers Hotel, Ealing, ENG May 16, 1967 Chinese R & B Club, Corn Exchange, Bristol, ENG May 19, 1967 Victoria Hall, Selkirk, SCOT May 20, 1967 Market Assembly Hall, Carlisle, ENG May 25, 1967 Liverpool University, Liverpool, ENG May 26, 1967 Manor House, London, ENG (Bluesville '67) May 27, 1967 Shoreline Club, Bognor Regis, ENG May 28, 1967 Tabernacle, Stockport, ENG May 31, 1967 Oxford Cellar, Norwich, ENG June 2, 1967 Civic Hall, Solihull, ENG June 3, 1967 Burton's Hall, Uxbridge, ENG June 6, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG June 7, 1967 Caravelle Club, Airport Viewing Lounge, Birmingham, ENG June 14, 1967 Floral Hall, Gorleston, ENG June 16, 1967 Hexagon Resturant, Colchester, ENG (Grand Going Down Ball) June 17, 1967 Palace Theatre, Douglas, Isle Of Man June 19, 1967 Cook's Ferry Inn, Edmonton, ENG June 25, 1967 Midnight City, Birmingham, ENG July 1, 1967 The Pier, Colwyn Bay, WAL July 2, 1967 Saville Theatre, London, ENG (2 shows supporting Cream) July 4, 1967 BBC Playhouse Theatre, London, ENG (UK Radio "Saturday Club" performing "Rock My Plimsoul", "Tallyman" & "I Think I'll Be Leaving Early This Morning". Broadcast: July 8, 1967) July 7, 1967 Skyline Ballroom, Hull, ENG July 8, 1967 Supreme Ballroom, Ramsgate, ENG July 9, 1967 Starlite Ballroom, Greenford, ENG July 15, 1967 Town Hall, Torquay, ENG July 22, 1967 Starlight Room, Gliderdome, Boston, ENG July 23, 1967 Blenheim Park, Woodstock, ENG July 30, 1967 Town Hall, Truro, ENG July ?, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (unconfirmed) August 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (unconfirmed) August 6, 1967 Reading Festival, Reading, ENG (unconfirmed) August 13, 1967 Saville Theatre, London, ENG (Unconfirmed. Aynsley Dunbar's last show) August 13, 1967 Royal Windsor Racecourse, Windsor, ENG (7th National Jazz & Blues Festival. Last gig with Aynsley Dunbar on drums) Line-Up: August 19, 1967 - Late March, 1968 *Rod Stewart - vocals *Jeff Beck - guitar *Ron Wood - bass *Mick Waller - drums August 19, 1967 California Ballroom, Dunstable, ENG August 20, 1967 Starlite Ballroom, Guildford, ENG August 24, 1967 Assembly Hall, Worthing, ENG August 26, 1967 Toft’s, Folkestone, ENG August 28, 1967 Abbey Park, Woburn, ENG (Festival Of The Flower Children) September 2, 1967 New Century Hall, Manchester, ENG September 3, 1967 Tabernacle, Stockport, ENG September 5, 1967 Winter Gardens, Malvern, ENG September 8, 1967 Town Hall, Rugby, ENG September 9, 1967 Nautilus Club, Lowestoft, ENG September 15, 1967 Brittania Rowing Club, Nottingham, ENG September 16, 1967 Sports Centre, Bracknell, ENG September 17, 1967 Chertsey, ENG September 20, 1967 The Marquee, London, ENG September 22, 1967 Queen Rink Ballroom, Hartlepool, ENG September 25, 1967 Cook's Ferry Inn, Edmonton, ENG September 26, 1967 The Marquee, London, ENG September 29, 1967 Dartford, ENG September 29, 1967 Roundhouse, London, ENG (UFO Club, supported by Mark Boyle's New Sensual Laboratory, 10 Tears After, Contessa & Veronica) September 30, 1967 St. George's Ballroom, Hinckley, ENG October 6, 1967 Top Rank Suite, Swansea, WAL October 7, 1967 Refectory, Leeds University, Leeds, ENG October 9, 1967 BBC Paris Cinema, London, ENG (UK Radio "David Symonds Show" performing "Rock My Plimsoul", "Let Me Love You Baby" & "Walking By The Railings". Broadcast song by song on the 16th, 19th and 20th October respectively) October 13, 1967 Ghent, BEL October 14, 1967 Reading University, Reading, ENG October 15, 1967 Wooden Bridge Hotel, Guildford, ENG October 21, 1967 Southampton University, Southampton, ENG October 26, 1967 Speakeasy, London, ENG (joined by Chris Barber on one or more songs) October 27, 1967 Assembly Rooms, Tamworth, ENG October 29, 1967 Country Club, Kirklevington, ENG October 30, 1967 Coventry, ENG November 1, 1967 BBC Maida Vale 4, London, ENG (UK Radio "Top Gear" performing "I Ain't Superstitious", "Beck's Bolero", "Loving You Is Sweeter Than Ever", "You'll Never Get To Heaven If You Break My Heart" & "You Shook Me". Broadcast: November 5, 1967) November 3, 1967 Poole College, Poole, ENG November 4, 1967 Exeter University, Exeter, ENG November 10, 1967 Beachcomber Club, Nottingham, ENG November 11, 1967 Bath Pavilion, Matlock, ENG November 16, 1967 Club-Au-Go-Go, Newcastle, ENG November 18, 1967 Lanchester Technical College, Coventry, ENG November 25, 1967 Haverfordwest, WAL November 30, 1967 City Hall, Salisbury, ENG December 1, 1967 University, Cardiff, WAL December 2, 1967 Gaiety Ballroom, Romsey, ENG December 8, 1967 Birmingham University, Birmingham, ENG December 9, 1967 Technical College, Kingston-upon-Thames, ENG December 11, 1967 Slough College, Slough, ENG December 12, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG December 14, 1967 Sussex University, Brighton, ENG December 15, 1967 North East London Polytechnic, Walthamstow, ENG December 16, 1967 Wellington Club, East Dereham, ENG December 23, 1967 Town Hall, Oxford, ENG 1968 January 27, 1968 Norwich, ENG February 3, 1968 Egham, ENG February 9, 1968 Brittania Rowing Club, Nottingham, ENG February 17, 1968 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG February 20, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG March 2, 1968 Manchester University, Manchester, ENG March 3, 1968 Rotterdam, NED March 8, 1968 Dartford, ENG March 9, 1968 Mill Hill, London, ENG March 9, 1968 Middle Earth Club, Covent Garden, London, ENG March 15, 1968 Plaza Ballroom, Oswestry, WAL March 16, 1968 Co-op Hall, Chesham, ENG March 17, 1968 Cat Ballou, Grantham, ENG March 22, 1968 Walthamstow, London, ENG March 23, 1968 Bletchley, ENG March 24, 1968 Nottingham, ENG March 30, 1968 Wolverhampton, ENG Line-Up: Late March, 1968 - Mid June, 1968 Rod Stewart - vocals Jeff Beck - guitar John Woods - bass Mick Waller - drums Nicky Hopkins - piano (Around this time Ron Wood left the Jeff Beck Group to join The Creation on a tour through Spain and Germany) April 1, 1968 Cleethorpes, UK April 4, 1968 Llanelly, Wales April 5, 1968 Bicester, UK April 7, 1968 Bexley, UK April 8, 1968 Bath, UK April 9, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG April 11, 1968 Worthing, UK April 13, 1968 Zürich, SUI (TV-Appearance) April 14, 1968 Basel, SUI April 15, 1968 Chur, SUI April 16, 1968 Luzern, SUI April 17, 1968 St. Gallen, SUI April 19, 1968 Copenhagen, DEN April 20, 1968 Trelleborg, SWE April 21, 1968 Roskilde, Denmark April 24, 1968 Göteborg, SWE April 25, 1968 Stockholm, SWE April 26, 1968 Jönköping, SWE April 27, 1968 Kristinehamn, SWE April 28, 1968 Copenhagen, DEN May 4, 1968 Paris, FRA May 5, 1968 Paris, FRA May 10, 1968 Dartford, ENG May 11, 1968 Bradford, ENG May 12, 1968 Kirklevington, ENG May 18, 1968 Weston-Super-Mare, ENG May 28, 1968 Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (unconfirmed) June 2, 1968 Coventry, ENG June 7, 1968 Bluesville, The Manor House, London, ENG (Bluesville '68) Line-Up: June 14, 1968 - August 3, 1968 *Rod Stewart - vocals *Jeff Beck - guitar *Ron Wood - bass *Mick Waller - drums *Nicky Hopkins - piano June 14-15, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows each night) June 16, 1968 Reality Home Rehabilitation Center, Daytop Village, Staten Island, NY (Daytop Under The Stars Festival. Benefit concert with special guest Jimi Hendrix) June 17-22, 1968 The Scene, New York City, NY (with Jimi Hendrix jamming with them each night & Eric Clapton jamming on the 18th) June 26-29, 1968 Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA July 1-3, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI July 5-6, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by (5th) Faith, Charging Rhino of Soul, (6th) The Frost, Gold) July 7, 1968 5th Dimension Club, Ann Arbor, MI July 9-11, 1968 La Cave, Cleveland, OH July 12-13, 1968 Catacombs, Houston, TX July 16, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (with Big Brother And The Holding Company, Sly Stone & Richie Havens) ??? July 17, 1968 LuAnne's, Dallas, TX July 19-21, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting Sly & The Family Stone) July 23-25, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting Moby Grape) July 26-27, 1968 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Blue Cheer & Pink Floyd) August 2-3, 1968 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA Line-Up: August 10, 1968 - October 5, 1968 *Rod Stewart - vocals *Jeff Beck - guitar *Ron Wood - bass *Mick Waller - drums August 10, 1968 Kempton Park Racecourse, Sunbury, ENG (8th National Jazz & Blues Festival, with special guest Nicky Hopkins on piano) September 6, 1968 Manor House, London, ENG (Bluesville '68) September 14, 1968 Norwich, ENG September 17, 1968 BBC Studio 1, London, ENG (UK Radio "Top Gear" performing "You Shook Me", "Shapes Of Things", "Sweet Little Angel", "instrumental", "Mother's Old Rice Pudding", "Jeff's Boogie" & "Rock My Plimsoul". Broadcast: September 29, 1968. With Tony Newman on drums) September 24, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Red Light District) September 30, 1968 Stockholm, SWE October 1, 1968 Stockholm, SWE October 2, 1968 Stockholm, SWE October 3, 1968 Stockholm, SWE October 4, 1968 Rigoletto, Jonkoping, SWE October 5, 1968 Brondby Popclub, Copenhagen, DEN Line-Up: October 11, 1968 - February 5, 1969 *Rod Stewart - vocals *Jeff Beck - guitar *Ron Wood - bass *Mick Waller - drums *Nicky Hopkins - piano (from 18th October onwards) October 11, 1968 Electric Theatre, Chicago, IL October 12, 1968 Alma College, Alma, MI October 13, 1968 Hullaballoo, Mentor, OH (2 shows) October 15-17, 1968 La Cave, Cleveland, OH October 18-19, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows each night) October 20, 1968 Roller Rink, Alexandra, VA October 22-24, 1968 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Kensington Market & Earth Opera) October 24, 1968 Psychedelic Supermarket, Boston, MA October 25-26, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA October 30, 1968 Rock Pile, Toronto, ON October 31, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (Benefit gig for the children in Biafra) November 1-3, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (Supported by (1st) Toad, (2nd) McKenna Mendelson Mainline (replaced Dogfox), The London Fog, (3rd) Joyful Wisdom) November 8, 1968 Music Hall, Houston, TX November 9, 1968 McFarlin Auditorium, Southern Methodist University, Dallas, TX November 10, 1968 Independence Auditorium, Baton Rouge, LA November 10, 1968 Oklahoma City, OK November 15-16, 1968 Thee Image, Miami, FL (Jimmy Page guests on 15th) November 22-23, 1968 Grande, Cleveland, OH (supported by (22nd) Wild Yam Rama Chuck Band & (23rd) MC5) November 27, 1968 Eagle's Auditorium, Seattle, WA November 29-30, 1968 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (Supported by Moody Blues, 10 Years After & Mint Tatoo) December 5-8, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Sweetwater) December 6, 1968 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA December 9, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA December 12, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY December 21, 1968 Middle Earth Club, Roundhouse, London, ENG 1969 January 14, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG February 5, 1969 Toby Jug, Tolworth, ENG (Last gig with Micky Waller on drums) February 8, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (cancelled) February 14-15, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Winter & Aorta) February 16, 1969 State University Of New York, Stony Brook, NY (supported by Jethro Tull & Mountain) February 21, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Cancelled. Replaced by Blood, Sweat & Tears) Line-Up: March 7, 1968 - March 23, 1968 *Rod Stewart - vocals *Jeff Beck - guitar *Ron Wood - bass *Douglas Blake - bass (replaced Ron Wood for one show-then fired) *Tony Newman - drums *Nicky Hopkins - piano March ?, 1969 Alexandria, VA (without Ron Wood) March 2, 1969 Symphony Hall, Boston, MA March 7, 1969 State University of New York, Stony Brook, NY March 7, 1969 Island Garden Arena, West Hempstead, NY (supported by Savoy Brown Blues Band & Mountain) March 8, 1969 Grand, Cleveland, OH March 9, 1969 Electric Theater, Toronto, ON March 14-15, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (supported by Sweetwater, Van Morrison) March 16, 1969 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD March 21-22, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI March 23, 1969 Labor Temple, Minneapolis, MN April 1, 1969 Palm Springs Drive-In Theatre, Palm Springs, CA ("The Palm Springs Pot Festival" Cancelled appearance with John Mayall, Paul Butterfield Blues Band, Lee Michaels, & The Flyin Burrito Brothers amongst others) April 10-13, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (Cancelled. replace by Country Joe & The Fish. Supported by Aynsley Dunbar, Zephyr, (11th-13th) Electric Band. Lights: Brotherhood Of Light) April 25, 1969 Lyceum Ballroom, London, ENG Line-Up: May 2, 1968 - May 9, 1968 *Rod Stewart - vocals *Jeff Beck - guitar *Ron Wood - bass *Tony Newman - drums *Nicky Hopkins - piano May 2-3, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Joe Cocker & The Grease Band & NRBQ. Joe Cocker joined them on the 3rd to sing Bye Bye Baby) May 6-8, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (Supported by The Nice) May 9, 1969 Woolsey Hall, Yale University, New Haven, CT (2 shows) June 4, 1969 Nicky Hopkins quit June 6, 1969 Ron Wood quit (Rod Stewart and Tony Newman quit shortly thereafter) June 6, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG June 26, 1969 BBC Television Centre, London, ENG (UK TV "Top Of The Pops" performing "Goo Goo Barabajagal" backing Donovan. Telecast on the 24th July) Line-Up: July 2, 1968 - July 26, 1968 *Rod Stewart - vocals *Jeff Beck - guitar *Ron Wood - bass *Tony Newman - drums July 2, 1969 Aerodome, Schenectady, NY July 3, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Jethro Tull & Soft White Underbelly) July 4, 1969 Festival Field, Newport, RI (16th Annual Newport Jazz Festival) July 5, 1969 Downing Stadium, Randall's Island, NY July 11, 1969 Spectrum Stadium, Philadelphia, PA (Spectrum Summer Pop Music Festival) July 12, 1969 Race Course, Laurel, MD (Laurel Pop Festival) July 13, 1969 Singer Bowl, Flushing, NY (Singer Bowl Music Festival, supporting Vanilla Fudge, with Ten Years After & Edwin Hawkins Singers. With special guests Jimmy Page (gtr), Robert Plant (voc), Glenn Cornick (bass), John Bonham (perc), Ric Lee (dr) & Carmine Appice (dr) during "Jailhouse Rock". John Bonham jammed also on "Rice Pudding") July 14, 1969 Wolman Memorial Rink, Central Park, New York City, NY (2 shows, Schaefer Music Festival) July 18-19, 1969 Pirate's World Amusement Park, Pirates Cove, Dania, FL July 21, 1969 Tamarack Lodge, Ellenville, NY (Mountain Rock Festival) July 22, 1969 Commodore Ballroom, Lowell, MA July 25-27, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI August 1-2, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (supported by Terry Reid & Blues Image. Jeff Beck cancelled, the last Jeff Beck Group show was July 26 in Detroit. A flyer has Fleetwood Mac in place of Blues Image) November 5, 1969 Jeff Beck was in an auto accident April 13, 1970 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG (cancelled) October 28, 1971 Travelodge Theater, Phoenix, AZ (2 shows 7.00 & 10.00, supported by Beans) November 5-6, 1971 Academy of Music, New York City , NY (supported by Redbone & Tucky Buzzard) February 18, 1972 Lancaster University, Lancaster, ENG (supported by Heaven) April 8, 1972 Kongresshalle, Frankfurt, GER (supported by Heaven) May 5, 1972 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (2 shows 8.00 & 11.30, supported by Looking Glass) May 7, 1972 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (supported by Stevie Wonder & Free) Beck, Bogert & Appice Beck had been keen to work with Tim Bogert and Carmine Appice, further to encountering Bogert and Appice during 1967 and subsequent meetings and sessions such as those which took place between July 6 & 10, 1969. But they were still under recording contracts. On September 13, 1969 Melody Maker reported in their "Raver" column, that Beck had added Carmine Appice and Tim Bogert to his band. Beck and his manager Peter Grant arranged to finalise contracts with Bogert and Appice in November 1969. On November 12, 1969 Beck crashed his hot rod car and all future plans were put on hold. Beck soon recovered from his accident and in early March 1971 he formed a new Jeff Beck Group. The official demise of the second Jeff Beck Group was announced on July 24, 1972. The next day Jeff Beck met with keyboardist Max Middleton, Tim Bogert and Carmine Appice. He also brought in Kim Milford as vocalist. Rehearsals at the Rolling Stones rehearsal rooms Bermondsey began, in preparation for an imminent tour of US, originally arranged for The Jeff Beck Group. On August 1, 1972 the band appeared at the Stanley Theater in Pittsburgh as Jeff Beck Group. After only six appearances Milford was replaced by Bobby Tench, who was flown in from UK, after the Arie Crown Theatre Chicago performance and appeared with the band for the rest of the tour. The tour concluded at the Paramount Theatre in Seattle on August 19, 1972. After this US tour, Tench and Middelton left the band and Beck formed a power trio with Appice and Bogert. Drummer Appice also took on the role of vocalist with help from Bogert and Beck. Still billed as Jeff Beck Group they were included on the bill for Rock at The Oval on September 16, which marked the start of a tour schedule of UK, the Netherlands and Germany. On February 1, 1973 the trio embarked on a UK tour which took in concert Halls and University campus venues and ended at the Top Rank in Cardiff on February 18, 1973. On February 20 they appeared on the French TV show Pop Deux, in front of 2,000 fans. On March 28, 1973 they started their US tour at the Music Hall in Boston and Beck unveiled a new effect by using the Talk box for the first time. They finished the first part of their tour on April 16, 1973 at Winterland, California, having played eighteen venues. After another tour break, the band resumed their tour of US, starting at the Seattle Centre Arena on April 26 and finishing at the Honolulu International centre Hawaii on May 8, and they flew onto a Japanese tour which started at Nippon Budokan centre on May 14 and ended five days later on May 19, 1973 at Koseinenkin Hall, Osaka. A tour of Europe started on July 8, 1973 and took in the annual European rock festival circuit. They travelled to venues in West Germany and the Netherlands, before arriving in Paris, to conclude the tour on July 14, 1973. Another US tour was hastily arranged, to cover the East coast and Southern states, such as Pennsylvania, North Carolina, Florida, Maryland and Georgia. The tour started on July 11, 1973 and came to an abrupt end when Beck left on July 17. On November 21, 1973, the band travelled to France to start their second European tour as Beck, Bogert & Appice. After a Christmas break the band started a British tour, which started in Newcastle on January 10. Fourteen shows followed, taking them to cities such as Brighton, Leeds (University Union), Liverpool, Sheffield, Bristol and London, before heading to Scotland to visit, Glasgow and Edinburgh. The tour ended on February 29 at the Caley Picture House in Edinburgh. On January 26, 1974 the band played at the Rainbow Theatre, as part of a European tour. This concert was broadcast in full, on the US show Rock Around the World, on September 9, 1974. Recording sessions for a second studio album began in January 1974. On May 18, 1974 New Musical Express wrote, "Rumours concerning an imminent split in BBA, which have been rife for several weeks, were confirmed by bassist Tim Bogert". Bobby Tench 13 live shows. August 8 to September 19, 1972 with Beck, Bogert and Appice, they appeared as Jeff Beck Group. Tench joined the band for The Arie Crown Theater concert, in Chicago. Kim Milford 6 live shows. August 4 to August 7, 1972 with Beck, Bogert and Appice, they appeared as Jeff Beck Group. Milford left the band after the Majestic Theater concert, in Dallas. August 1, 1972 Stanley Theater, Pittsburgh, PA (as Jeff Beck Group) August 2, 1972 Gaelic Park, Bronx, NY (as Jeff Beck Group, supported by Argent, Flash & Blue Oyster Cult) August 4, 1972 Curtis Hixon Hall, Tampa, FL (supported by Poco & Argent) August 7, 1972 Majestic Theatre, Dallas, TX (supported by Foghat) August 8, 1972 Chicago, IL August 11, 1972 Swing Auditorium, San Bernadino, CA August 12, 1972 Civic Center, San Jose, CA August 13, 1972 Hollywood Palladium, Hollywood, CA September 16, 1972 Oval Cricket Ground, London, ENG (supporting Frank Zappa, Hawkwind, Man, Linda Lewis, Biggles & Sam Apple Pie) September 23, 1972 Grangemouth Stadium, Grangemouth, SCOT (Great Western Express Festival, supported by Status Quo, Steeleye Span, Billy Connolly, Average White Band, Lindisfarne, Beggers Opera, The Everley Brothers, Sunshine, The Chris McClure Section & MC John Peel. Uriah Heep & Electric Light Orchestra were billed but did not play) September 30, 1972 Amsterdam, NED October 3, 1972 Vorst Nationaal, Brussels, BEL October 8, 1972 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, W. GER October 9, 1972 Oval Cricket Ground, London, ENG October 15, 1972 Mile End Sundown, London, ENG October 20, 1972 Sportatorium, Hollywood, FL (start of US tour) October 24, 1972 Music Hall, Boston, MA October 25, 1972 Palace Concert Theater, Providence, RI October 27, 1972 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ (supported by Boz Scaggs & Wet Willie) October 28, 1972 Hofstra University, Hempstead, NY October 29, 1972 RIT College, Rochester, NY November 7, 1972 Ford Auditorium, Detroit, MI November 11, 1972 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (end of US tour) 1973 Beck, Bogert & Appice UK Tour 1973 February 1, 1973 Civic Hall, Dunstable, ENG February 2, 1973 Reading University, Reading, ENG February 3, 1973 Imperial College Great Hall, London, ENG February 6, 1973 Heavy Steam Machine, Hanley, ENG February 7, 1973 Liverpool University, Liverpool, ENG February 8, 1973 Loughborough University Of Technology, Loughborough, ENG February 9, 1973 Newcastle Polytechnic, Newcastle, ENG February 10, 1973 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG February 11, 1973 Hardrock Theatre, Manchester, ENG February 12, 1973 Top Rank Suite, Swansea, WAL February 14, 1973 Oxford Polytechnic, Oxford, ENG February 15, 1973 Hard Rock, Bournemouth, ENG February 16, 1973 Edmonton Sundown, London, ENG (supported by Flash) February 18, 1973 Top Rank Suite, Cardiff, WAL February 20, 1973 Bataclan Theatre, Paris, FRA Wet Willie US Tour 1973 (supporting Beck, Bogert & Appice) March 28, 1973 Music Hall, Boston, MA (supported by Wet Willie) March 29, 1973 Lowe's Theatre, Syracuse, NY (supported by Wet Willie) March 30, 1973 Capitol Theater, Passaic, NJ (supported by Wet Willie) March 31, 1973 McDonough Arena, Georgetown University, Washington DC (supported by Wet Willie) April 1, 1973 Palace Theatre, Albany, NY (supported by Wet Willie) April 2, 1973 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Columbus, OH (supported by Wet Willie) April 3, 1973 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (supported by Wet Willie) April 4, 1973 International Amphitheater, Chicago, IL (supported by Wet Willie) April 5, 1973 Armory, Minneapolis, MN (supported by Wet Willie) April 6, 1973 State Fair Coliseum, Indianapolis, IN (with Blue Öyster Cult and REO Speedwagon) April 7, 1973 War Memorial Hall, Rochester, NY (supported by Wet Willie) April 8, 1973 Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI (supported by Steely Dan & Wet Willie) April 9-10, 1973 Felt Forum, New York City, NY (supported by Wet Willie) April 11, 1973 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA (supported by Wet Willie) April 13, 1973 Maple Leaf Garden, Toronto, ON (supported by Wet Willie) April 14, 1973 Civic Center, Providence, RI (supported by Wet Willie) April 15, 1973 University of New Hampshire, Durham, NH April 16, 1973 Winterland, San Francisco, CA April 26, 1973 Seattle Centre Arena, Seattle, WA April 27, 1973 Paramount Theatre, Portland, OR April 28-29, 1973 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Wet Willie) May ?, 1973 ABC-TV In Concert, Santa Monica, CA May 3, 1973 Hollywood Palladium, Hollywood, CA May 4, 1973 University Of California, Santa Barbara, CA May 5, 1973 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (supported by Wet Willie) May 6, 1973 Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, CA (supported by Freddie King & Wet Willie) May 8, 1973 Honolulu International Center, Honolulu, HI May 13-14, 1973 Nippon Budokan, Tokyo, JPN May 16, 1973 Nagoya Shimin Kaikan, Nagoya, JPN May 18-19, 1973 Koseinenkin Hall, Osaka, JPN June 9, 1973 Waldbühne, Berlin, W.GER (Summer Rock Festival Berlin 1973) June 9, 1973 Messezentrum Halle, Nuremberg, W.GER June 11, 1973 Burgemeester Damen Sportpark, Geleen, NED (Pinkpop Festival 1973) June 12, 1973 L'Olympia, Paris, FRA July 11, 1973 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA July 16, 1973 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA (supported by Dr. John) July 20, 1973 Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX July 21, 1973 State Fair Coliseum, TX July 29, 1973 Alexandra Palace, London, ENG (London Music Festival 1973, with Back Door & Beckett) September 1, 1973 Chestuee Charolais Farm, Benton, TN (Cancelled. The Midwest Monster Peace Jubilee and Music Festival with (1st) Quicksilver Messenger Service, Canned Heat, Black Oak Arkansas, Beck, Bogert & Appice, Roberta Flack, Deodato, Earl Scruggs, Chambers Brothers, Ballin' Jack, Freddie King, White Witch & (2nd) Edgar Winter Group, T. Rex, Spirit, Buddy Miles, Dr. John, Muddy Waters, Michael Quatro Jam Band, Joe Walsh & Barnstorm, Wolfgang, Dr. Hook & His Medicine Show, Iggy & The Stooges) September 15, 1973 Crystal Palace Bowl, London, ENG (Celebration Garden Party) November 25, 1973 Cine Marni, Brussels, BEL 1974 Beck, Bogert & Appice UK Tour 1974 January 8, 1974 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, SCOT January 9, 1974 Caley Cinema, Edinburgh, SCOT January 10, 1974 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG January 11, 1974 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG January 12, 1974 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG January 13, 1974 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG January 14, 1974 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG January 16, 1974 Dome, Brighton, ENG January 17, 1974 Top Rank, Cardiff, WAL January 19, 1974 Lancaster University, Lancaster, ENG January 20, 1974 Empire, Liverpool, ENG January 22, 1974 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG January 23, 1974 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG January 24, 1974 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG January 26, 1974 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG January 26, 1974 Rainbow, London, ENG (2 shows) 1975 Jeff Beck/Mahavishnu Orchestra US Tour 1975 April 24, 1975 New Century Theatre, Buffalo, NY (with Mahavishnu Orchestra) April 25, 1975 Dome Center, Henrietta, NY (with Mahavishnu Orchestra) April 26, 1975 Civic Center, Springfield, MA (with Mahavishnu Orchestra) April 27, 1975 Capitol Theater, Passaic, NJ (with Mahavishnu Orchestra) April 29, 1975 Hofstra University, Hempstead, NY (with Mahavishnu Orchestra) April 30–May 1, 1975 Avery Fisher Hall, New York City, NY (with Mahavishnu Orchestra) May 2, 1975 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (with Mahavishnu Orchestra) May 3, 1975 Music Hall, Boston, MA (with Mahavishnu Orchestra) May 4, 1975 Conn Coliseum, New Haven, CT (with Mahavishnu Orchestra) May 6, 1975 Stanley Theater, Pittsburgh, PA (with Mahavishnu Orchestra) May 7, 1975 Music Hall, Cleveland, OH (with Mahavishnu Orchestra) May 8, 1975 Aerie Crown Theater, Chicago, IL (with Mahavishnu Orchestra) May 9, 1975 Masonic Auditorium, Detroit, MI (with Mahavishnu Orchestra) May 10, 1975 Riverside Theatre, Milwaukee, WI (with Mahavishnu Orchestra) May 11, 1975 Ambassador Theater, St Louis, MI (with Mahavishnu Orchestra) May 28, 1975 Exposition Hall, Civic Plaza, Phoenix, AZ (with Mahavishnu Orchestra) May 29, 1975 Golden Hall, San Diego, CA (with Mahavishnu Orchestra) May 30, 1975 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (with Mahavishnu Orchestra) May 31, 1975 Winterland, San Fransisco, CA (2 shows, with Mahavishnu Orchestra) June 1, 1975 Civic Center, San Jose, CA (with Mahavishnu Orchestra) June 3, 1975 Paramount Theater, Portland, OR (with Mahavishnu Orchestra) June 4, 1975 Paramount Theater, Seattle, WA (with Mahavishnu Orchestra) June 7, 1975 Ice Arena, Denver, CO (with Mahavishnu Orchestra) June 8, 1975 UNM, Albuquerque, NM (with Mahavishnu Orchestra) June 9, 1975 Civic Center, El Paso, NM (with Mahavishnu Orchestra) June 11, 1975 Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX (with Mahavishnu Orchestra) June 12, 1975 Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX (with Mahavishnu Orchestra) June 13, 1975 Music Hall, Oklahoma City, OK (with Mahavishnu Orchestra) June 14, 1975 Assembly Center, Tulsa, OK (with Mahavishnu Orchestra) June 15, 1975 Music Hall, Houston, TX (with Mahavishnu Orchestra) July 23, 1975 O'Keefe Centre, Toronto, ON October 15, 1975 Civic Center, Lakeland, FL (postponed to 16th, due to Rod having laryngitis, supported by Jeff Beck & Aerosmith) October 16, 1975 Civic Center, Lakeland, FL (re-scheduled from 15th) 1976 June 5-6, 1976 Oakland Stadium, Oakland, CA (supporting (5th) Boz Scaggs & (6th) J. Geils Band) June 12, 1976 Starlight Amphitheatre, Burbank, CA June 29, 1976 Busch Memorial Stadium, St. Louis, MO (Super Jam with Jefferson Starship, Fleetwood Mac, Ted Nugent & Jan Hammer) July 3, 1976 Masonic Auditorium, Detroit, MI July 10, 1976 Comiskey Park, Chicago, IL ("World Series of Rock #1", with The Jan Hammer Group, supporting Aerosmith, with Derringer featuring Rick Derringer & Stu Daye. During Jeff's and The Jan Hammer Group performance, two fires started around the same time at the upper deck of Comiskey Park, sending out huge clouds of black smoke. The concert continued though) July 15, 1976 City Auditorium, Jackson, MS July 18, 1976 Moody Coliseum, Dallas, TX July 19, 1976 Hofheinz Pavilion, Houston, TX (with Journey) July 20, 1976 Austin Municipal Auditorium, Austin, TX August 21, 1976 Capital Centre, Largo, MD (supporting Jefferson Starship) August 30-31, 1976 Richfield Coliseum, Cleveland, OH (supporting Jefferson Starship) September 2, 1976 Buffalo Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY (supporting The Beach Boys) September 12, 1976 Anaheim Stadium, Anaheim, CA (supporting Aerosmith, with Starz & Rick Derringer) October 14, 1976 Onondaga County War Memorial Arena, Syracuse, NY October 15, 1976 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON December 8, 1976 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (with Jan Hammer) 1977 February 19, 1977 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL 1979 July 13, 1979 Plaza Toros Las Arenas De Barcelona, Barcelona, SPA (with Stanley Clarke & Weather Report) 1980 September 6, 1980 Open Air Theatre, San Diego State University, San Diego, CA September 9, 1980 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA September 13, 1980 Dallas Convention Center Arena, Dallas, TX September 14, 1980 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX October 3, 1980 Sunrise Musical Theatre, Sunrise, FL October 4, 1980 Lakeland Civic Center, Lakeland, FL October 8, 1980 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (with The Michael Stanley Band) October 12, 1980 The Palladium, New York City, NY October 16, 1980 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI Jeff played in Rod Stewart's band on seven dates of his Camouflage Tour in 1984. The band also included Rod Stewart - vocals, Robin Le Mesurier - guitars and vocals, Jim Cregan - guitars and vocals, Jay Davis - bass and vocals, Tony Brock - drums, Jimmy Zavala - saxophone/harmonica, Nick Lane - trombone & Michael Chichowicz - horns) July 3, 1984 Lawlor Events Center, Reno, NV (As part of Rod Stewart's band) July 4, 1984 Portland Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR (As part of Rod Stewart's band) July 6, 1984 BSU Pavilion, Boise, ID (As part of Rod Stewart's band) July 8, 1984 Tacoma Dome, Tacoma, WA (As part of Rod Stewart's band) July 10-11, 1984 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC (As part of Rod Stewart's band) July 13, 1984 Olympic Saddledom, Calgary, AB (As part of Rod Stewart's band) November 26, 1989 Frank Erwin Center, Austin, TX (supporting Stevie Ray Vaughn & Double Trouble)